


Training Wheels

by DonCoelho19



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23547898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonCoelho19/pseuds/DonCoelho19
Summary: Queria saber por que se interessava por pops ridículos que tocavam nas rádios e nas tvs, assim como queria saber porque tinha sido comprado por um saco de pirulitos para tentar fazer o vizinho aprender a andar de bicicleta por todo o verão, ou ainda porque sempre achara Ikki com toda aquela atitude de criança que acha que sabe o que está fazendo, a criança mais adorável do mundo.Nem de crianças ele gostava.
Kudos: 1





	Training Wheels

Foi a quarta vez só naquela tarde, mas ao contrário das outras três quedas o moleque conseguiu se manter calado e nenhum choro totalmente desproporcional com qualquer machucado cortou o ar. Mesmo assim Shaka estava sendo pago para desperdiçar a sua tarde de sábado tentando ensinar o filho do vizinho a andar de bicicleta e sua obrigação era, de, no mínimo, ver se o garoto não havia quebrado nenhum osso.

Não havia.

Um pequeno arranhão se juntava a outros no joelho de pele morena, com apenas um fio de sangue e um pouco de areia. Se ajoelhou do lado do menino caído no chão, com aquele bico enorme de quem está obviamente segurando um choro – o que achou muito fofo e permitiu-se sorrir para o garotinho de oito anos.

— Você não é muito inteligente não é Ikki? Eu te disse várias vezes para olhar em frente e não parar de pedalar. – tirou do seu bolso a toalhinha que já tinha sido usada naquela tarde de férias de verão, e junto com ela um band-aid.

— E você não é muito gentil. Você já tem o que? Quinze anos? Não é essa a idade que as pessoas começam a namorar? – e o rosto todo se contorceu numa careta terrível, como se essa fosse a pior coisa que ele pudesse imaginar para acontecer com outra pessoa. Segurou outro riso e com delicadeza passou a toalhinha pelo joelho dele, tirando a areia e secando o filete de sangue. – Se você for chato assim ninguém vai querer te namorar e vai ficar sozinho.

Pois o curativo – que tinha o incrível Hulk estampado no plástico – bem do lado do curativo do Aquaman e sorriu se levantando. Não ofereceu a mão para seu protegido se levantar, pois conhecia o gênio do vizinho, e logo o viu se levantar e junto trazer a bicicleta.

— Não tem problema, eu namoro com você. Afinal ninguém vai querer namorar um garoto que só sabe andar de bicicleta de rodinhas? – e deu o seu melhor sorriso superior, um sorriso que combinava muito com sua personalidade pelo que sabia. Ikki, em toda a glória dos oito anos, joelhos com adesivos dos heróis da Marvel e da DC, retirou seu boné de algum time aleatório de baseball e bagunçou os fios castanhos mel antes de colocá-lo novamente e revirar os profundos olhos verdes.

— Só fique sentado ai e me assista Shaka. – a forma séria com que ele fez uso do seu nome poderia estar ligado, ou não, a algum tipo de desafio infantil e isso aumentou seu sorriso.

Colocou os fones do walkman nos ouvidos novamente, e o som de uma musica qualquer e popular do momento encheu seus ouvidos. Queria saber por que se interessava por pops ridículos que tocavam nas rádios e nas tvs, assim como queria saber porque tinha sido comprado por um saco de pirulitos para tentar fazer o vizinho aprender a andar de bicicleta por todo o verão, ou ainda porque sempre achara Ikki com toda aquela atitude de criança que acha que sabe o que está fazendo, a criança mais adorável do mundo.

Nem de crianças ele gostava.

E nem tinha mais idade para ser comprado por algo como pirulitos.

Sentou-se no meio fio da rua deserta naquele sábado quente, onde todos com juízo estavam dentro de suas casas climatizadas, no mar, ou até na piscina publica de Laguna Beach. Estava sendo uma estação muito quente para qualquer ser humano normal, mas lá estava o loiro, que era branco como cera, no meio daquele sol, para ver aquele moleque levemente gorducho fazendo um zigue zague totalmente não proposital com o veiculo de duas rodas - quatro na verdade.

Não era o que tinha planejado para fazer durante os finais de semana das suas férias, mas Ikki estava certo quando dizia que ninguém ia querer namorar com ele – não que não fosse bonito para isso, era só sua personalidade que era horrível e era difícil de se acostumar – e seus amigos estavam ocupados com as próprias coisas. Muestava em estranho acampamento para escoteiros e Aiolia tinha viajando com os pais e o irmão num trailer, totalmente sem destino. E na falta daqueles dois só o que lhe sobrava era o pirralho da casa ao lado, e seu irmãozinho de três anos, que ao menos tinha um gosto para curativos e para cartoons na tv e isso era o melhor que o verão tinha a lhe oferecer.

Não estava reclamando ao todo, ao longe conseguia ver Ikki quase caindo, mas conseguindo segurar a direção da bicicleta e isso meio que lhe trouxe um pouco de orgulho. No dia anterior tinham ido a praia e construído castelos de areia e comprado um numero absurdo de sorvetes. Antes disso tinham ido a biblioteca e lido todos os contos dos irmãos Grimm na sua versão assustadora. Semana passada tinham ido a um parque de diversões onde o loiro quase morrera de rir ao ver Ikki segurando o choro após terem ido na casa assombrada. Era quase como ter um irmão – um irmão que tem uma leve queda infantil em você, e que vocês não precisam dividir nada que não queiram dividir e não mora na mesma casa que você. Era divertido.

O garoto já estava no final da rua, e se desesperou um pouco. Ele nunca tinham saído daquela rua porque ele sempre caia antes, mas agora estava perigosamente perto da esquina e pensamentos sobre caminhões carregados de madeira – uma coisa impossível para o horário e o bairro – atropelando seu pirralho favorito lhe acometeram. Não pensou muito, suas pernas foram mais rápidas que seu cérebro, mas não tão rápidas quando Ikki que realmente ao chegar a esquina virou a rua, entrando em outro quarteirão e saindo totalmente do seu raio de visão.

Virou a esquina segundos depois, só para bufar irritado consigo mesmo. Tinha dado uma corridinha ridícula e suado a toa, porque lá na frente estava o mais novo, com total controle sob a bicicleta, numa rua que era tão pouco movimentada quando a deles. O garoto voltou o corpo e olhou para trás, tirando uma mão do guidão e acenando para ele. Acenou de volta.

Parece que alguém estava crescendo e passando na sua frente.

  
  



End file.
